buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tails vs Weiss
Tails vs Weiss is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 4: Sonic vs RWBY! The BFFs of speedy main protagonists duke it out, will it be Tails' genius or Weiss' skill that prevails? '' Fight '''MISTRAL ISLANDS - RWBY ' The Lancers were still closing in on the Atlesian cargo ship. Weiss was putting in one hell of a shift as a defender, but the swarm was too much! She took a deep breath, trying to think about her next action carefully when a collision into the side of the ship knocked her out of the back. Weiss was in free fall, desperately trying to summon something she could safely ride on to get to the ground. A Griffon began to take shape as Weiss summoned, allowing the huntress to safely land next to the downed plane. She saw there a little fox with two tails. "Excuse me?" Weiss asked. "Are you okay?" Tails turned around, his face bright red with anger. "No, I'm not 'okay', thanks for asking. What was that flying you just did?" Insulted, Weiss also began turning a shade of red. "That ''was my pilot trying his best to not get either of us killed. He was doing a really good job until you showed up. If you had half as many brains as you do tails, you would have known to stay back." That did it. Tails armed himself with an Energy Cannon. Weiss rolled her eyes, taking up an attacking posture. '''FIGHT! ' Tails opened fire, and Weiss was forced immediately to defend. She crouched down and planted her sword into the floor. She began summoning her Arma Gigas, but Tails connected with her before the summon was completed. Tails then lasted the heiress with Homing Attacks, clattering into her before she could strike back. Weiss instead used her gravity dust to pull herself out of Tails' path. She then lunged forward to strike Tails several times, culminating with her summoning the arm of her Arma Gigas to punch Tails across the floor. The fox landed hard, and the situation was made more uncomfortable when Weiss fired multiple projectiles in several directions at him. Tails used a Spin Dash to try and evade, but he was caught out while charging up the attack. Weiss then decided to throw herself at him, trying to stab him in the heart, but Tails pulled up his Energy Cannon, firing into the chest of the young huntress. He then delivered a Homing Attack and knocked Weiss against the side of his plane. Weiss got back to her feet, summoning a Boarbatusk alongside her. "Perfect." she deduced, ordering it to charge Tails. The fox quickly took to the air, firing at the grimm summon. Weiss helped her ally out, smashing into Tails with her blade and using her glyphs to rush around Tails, knocking him into the path of the summon several times. Tails landed with a thud, only to be head charged through the side of the plane. He struggled against the summon, pulling a Dummy Ring out and dropping it on his foe. The explosion was enough to destroy his problem, and he intercepted Weiss with a Spin Dash too. He delivered several swipes from his tails and his feet, knocking Weiss against a boulder time and time again before blasting her again with a shot from the cannon. "I'd give up if I was you." Tails recommended. Weiss refused, standing back up, but she was immediately taken out at the legs by a Spin Dash. Calling her blade to her face, Weiss concentrated hard on a new summon, one that could match Tails in the air. The buzzing of a Lancer could be heard as an icy replica of the bug showed up. It immediately attacked Tails, trying to impale him off the bat. Tails flew to the air, blasting the grimm with his Energy Cannon several times. The grimm took a beating, but Weiss held Tails in place with ice dust. Tails was tackled straight to the floor and the Lancer wasn't done, it kept firing the lance on to Tails, brutalising the still resilient fox. Weiss then stepped forwards, smashing Tails with her blade again. She kept striking as quick as she could until a big, big problem made itself clear. Several Dummy Rings had been dropped, and oh man was the explosion going to be huge! Weiss immediately threw several away with gravity dust, but Tails had bought enough time to put his legendary tails to good use! He slapped Weiss against the wall repeatedly as her body began to crackle and fizzle. "Huh? What's happening to you?" Tails asked, stopping his assault for the sheer curiosity of it. That was the moment she needed! Weiss summoned a gravity glyph behind Tails. Tails was forced back into it and hitting his back with almost crippling force. She then ordered her Lancer to assault Tails further, which it did. The Lancer stabbed at Tails as the fox tried to use a desperate Homing Attack, slamming him into the wall multiple times before hurling him before Weiss. Weiss had summoned another platform beneath her, and she drove it, herself, and Tails into the side of the downed plane. Tails struggled, climbing up the side of his aircraft, only to be speared into it by the Lancer's tail. The fox raised his cannon, but he was too late on the draw! Weiss fired multiple shots of ice dust to force him into dropping his weapon. She then called off her Lancer, letting it vanish into thin air. She then called on several rounds of fire dust, hurling it into the plane, creating one final explosion which consumed the plane, disintegrated Tails, and blasted Weiss back several feet, rendering her unconscious. 'KO! ' The dazed huntress finally came around, the battle was won but at what cost? Her body ached as she forced herself into a crouching position. She crawled forwards, only to meet the boot of a stranger. "H-Help... Please." Weiss grunted weakly. "What do you think, boss?" asked one of the men. A masked woman then stepped forwards, looking down on Weiss. "I think we just hit the jackpot." Raven declared, before stomping down on Weiss' face, knocking her out again. Conclusion The winner is Weiss Schnee!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Battles Category:Battle of the genders Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:Sonic vs RWBY themed Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Completed Battle Category:Human vs Animal